Various types of unmanned ground vehicles (UGVs), unmanned aerial vehicles (AUVs), and robots for performing a wide variety of human tasks are known in the art. Typically, each UGV, UAV, and/or robot is designed and built to perform a specific task that it is intended to perform. While some UGVs, UAVs, and/or robots can perform several tasks, for example, by software programming, these devices generally cannot perform tasks that fall outside its originally intended scope, for example, tasks that may require new hardware. Thus, multiple devices must be used for performing multiple tasks, or existing UGVs, UAVs, and/or robots must be retrofitted with new hardware, which can be impractical and costly. In this regard, the invention described herein addresses these problems.